Sonic Unleashed
by sheelaflower
Summary: “Why?” she cried into Sonics furry belly. “Why won’t you believe me? Why don’t you trust me? You … you have always trusted me, you always believed what I told you. And now you think I don’t love you anymore just because you look different?” Sonamy


One-shot, Sonic Unleashed: I will forever Love you! Amy

Amy looked around. She could have sworn that she had heard Sonic's voice. Well it was hard to find anyone when it was so dark. However, Amy didn't stop looking for Sonic. But all she spotted was a huge beast like creature about 17 feet away. Wait! A huge beast like creature? Amy gasped. However, this was the wrong thing to do. The ears of the beast perked up and it looked around. Amy froze. The beast had spotted her, but didn't move.

Amy didn't know what to do. She was strong, but she could never defeat something like this, so taking out her hammer was useless. Amy thought about running away, but she wasn't sure how fast the beast was, and she wasn't Sonic who could outrun anything. What if it wasn't a real beast at all, but only looked like one and in reality had soft heart? By running from it, she would be hurting his feelings and Amy didn't want that. Although her instincts told her to fear the creature anyway, so she didn't do anything but to stand there, totally frozen, listening to her heart which was hammering against her chest so loudly that she thought the beast must be able to hear it. Finally, the beast moved. It took only one step towards Amy, and without thinking Amy took a step back. The beast stopped immediately and Amy cursed herself for acting without thinking.

But then the beast reached out one of his huge hands for her and Amy's heart stopped. She took another step backwards, but was shaking so badly she fell on her butt. She looked up at the beast that had put down his prank. Its ears were dropped and it looked at the floor. Amy thought it looked kind of sad. Suddenly, Amy's fear vanished and pity took its place. Maybe this beast really was just a misunderstood creature. Probably everybody ran from it and he probably didn't have any friends, because everybody was afraid of him. He was probably alone all the time, the poor guy.

Amy wanted to stand up, but as she made her first movement, the creature turned and started to run away.

"Wait!" Amy called after it, as it stopped immediately and looked at her.

For a short while it didn't do anything but look at her. Then, suddenly it ran towards her on all fours and fear came back to Amy. She closed her eyes, hoping that Sonic would appear and rescue her like he always did, but nothing happened. Amy opened her eyes and saw nothing but an empty street. She heard noises however and turned her head. There was the beast fighting against robots or whatever these things where. For the first time, Amy had a close view on the creature. Its grayish-blue fur was long and bushy; it had huge, strong looking arms and pranks and was more than twice as big as Amy. It wore red and white sneakers, but nothing else. The socks looked a little ruffled.

What Amy didn't see, was that there was a robot about to attack her. She only saw it when it was right in front of her, ready to strike. Amy froze again. She wasn't even able to scream. However, it wasn't necessary. One of the beast's arms suddenly stretched and destroyed the robot with one single hit. Amy looked at the beast in awe and she knew what it was doing all the time: It was trying to protect her. That was the only reason it fought against the robots, so that she wouldn't be harmed.

Amy looked right into the eyes of the beast for a moment and her heart suddenly hammered almost twice as fast as it already did. But not because of fear, no, it was something else. Amy had seen something familiar in the eyes of the beast, but couldn't remember what it was. And she didn't have time to either. The beast suddenly grabbed her and ran. Amy was being pushed against the beast's furry chest as it tried to escape with her. Amy's heart was beating faster and harder than it did all night, but Amy felt safe. She felt like nothing could happen to her and that that creature would never let anything harm her. That was pretty weird, because she only felt that way when Sonic was with her.

Then it struck her. Amy looked at the beast's face and saw the same determination Sonic had when he tried to protect his friends. Could it possibly be that this beast was no one else than …

"Sonic wait! Where're ya goin'?" A strange voice suddenly appeared.

The voice also called the beast, which was still running with Amy in his arm, Sonic. So she was right. This huge beast like creature was no one else but her beloved Sonic.

"Look behind you." Sonic answered the strange voice. But not only was that one voice strange, Sonic's voice also had changed. It was a lot deeper and huskier then before.

"Whoa, where`d these come from?" The voice asked again. Amy tried to turn her head so that she could see who was speaking, but she couldn't spot anybody.

"I don't know." Sonic said and the two were quiet.

Amy moved her head back to Sonics chest and buried her face in his long fur. Sonic pushed her closer to his body in a protective way, but Amy thought she could also hear a purring like noise coming from his chest. Amy closed her eyes and just enjoyed being so close to Sonic. Suddenly Sonic stopped, so abruptly that Amy would have fallen off Sonics arm if he hadn't used his other am to catch her. Amy looked around, hanging a little awkward in Sonics huge hands and saw that the reason Sonic had stopped was because they were surrounded by Robots. She also saw the creature that must have talked with Sonic before. It looked a little like a bee, but on the other hand it also had similarities to a fly. It was a really weird creature.

"Who are you?" The creature asked Amy as it spotted her.

"Amy," was the only thing Amy was able to say.

"You'd better get outta here." Sonic said to the creature.

The creature nodded and flew away. Sonic softly put Amy on the ground. Amy didn't even try to stand, but sat on the cold ground and looked at the many robots around them. Sonic stepped in front of her. Well, he was actually standing above her, growling at the robots.

"Sonic" Amy said and took out her piko-piko. "Let me help."

Sonic looked at her with wide eyes, and then nodded slowly. He stepped aside, allowing her to stand up. Amy took on the robots on one side, while Sonic took on the robots on the other side. Sonic however, rescued her a few times by destroying robots that were trying to attack her. When all the robots were destroyed, Sonic grabbed Amy again and climbed onto the tops of the houses and ran in a random direction. Amy snuggled herself into Sonics fur again. This time, Sonics purring was obvious. Amy would have purred, too if she could. She was at peace. It was a wonderful feeling to just lean against Sonics chest and feel the wind coming from Sonics speed, even though he wasn't half as fast as usual.

The Journey ended much too early for both of them. Sonic stopped in front of the house Amy stayed at over the holidays and set her down. He then turned around and wanted to leave, but Amy stopped him. Sonic looked at Amy, eyes widened in shock. Amy looked back.

"Don't go, Sonic. I don't want you to leave."

"You`re not scared?"

"What?"

"What'ya mean what? Look at me. I'm a Monster." Sonic looked down to the ground as he said this.

"I'm not afraid. Why should I be? You just saved me from those robots or whatever those things were."

"But …"

"No buts Sonic. I don't care what you look like. It's the inside that counts not the outside."

"But you were afraid when you first saw me."

"Well, yeah, I was. But I didn't know it was you back then. You were a stranger. It was dark and it was hard to recognize you. But I knew it was you as soon as I saw you were fighting against those robots."

Sonic still didn't look convinced and didn't dare to look into Amy's eyes. Amy didn't know why, but she wanted to convince him that she didn't fear him or cared how he looked. She hugged Sonic as hard as she could, which would have taken away Sonics breath if he would have been in his normal form. Amy knew Sonic was upset, but so was she. Amy was so upset, she started crying.

"Why?" she cried into Sonics furry belly. "Why won't you believe me? Why don't you trust me? You … you have always trusted me, you always believed what I told you. And now you think I don't love you anymore just because you look different?"

Amy got more and more upset with every word she said and her crying became harder.

"Didn't I always tell you that I will always stick to your side, no matter what? Didn't I tell you that if I had to choose between you and the world, I would choose you? Didn't I promise you that I will always, forever love you?

Amy couldn't believe Sonic would just loose trust in her like that. Or maybe he never really trusted her in first place?

"Do you really think that I won't keep my word just because you look different? It was always you I loved. Not your looks and not your speed or heroism. It was and is your soul, your cockiness, your need to help people, your attitude and everything else that marks you and makes you the person you are. It hurts. Knowing that you never trusted me hurts, more than knowing you don't love, more than knowing you will always run from me."

Amy was at the end of her nerves. She had tried to find Sonic almost all night and now that she finally found him, she discovered that he never had believed a word she said. Amy felt a finger under her chin that was gently lifting her head. She let it happen and looked right into Sonics eyes.

"I didn't know I upset you like that. It's just so hard to believe you still love me."

Amy couldn't say anything. It's not that she didn't try to, but her words got stuck in her sobs. Sonic looked at Amy who was still crying and Amy looked back. For a moment, the world seemed to stay still, but suddenly, the weird creature from before appeared and the magical moment was gone. Amy could have cursed that little something for ruining that special moment.

"Ups, did I interrupt you guys? Sorry. I didn't know you had a girlfriend Sonic. And she doesn't seem to mind you looking like this. Oh, why are you crying, Amy? I know what will cheer you up: Some good food." And it disappeared again.

Amy looked at Sonic who rolled his eyes and giggled. However, Amy was still crying so the giggle sounded more like a weird hiccup.

"Won't you stay here tonight?" Amy asked Sonic one last time.

Sonic thought about it for a short while.

"If you really want me to."

"I do!"

Sonic smiled and placed himself at Amy's door at the entrance inside Amy's holiday house.

"You don't want to go to sleep?" Amy asked wide eyed.

"No, I don't think so. You go to bed Amy. I'll stay here with Chip."

"Ok, if that's what you wish." Amy said and yawned.

Chip. So that was the weird creatures Name. It fits: a weird name for a weird creature. Oh well, who cares anyway. It was a good feeling to have Sonic watching over her. Almost like a dog that is protecting the house. Thinking of dogs, how where the people called that turn into dogs o wolfs at new moon, werewolves? Only that Sonic was a hedgehog, so he wasn't a werewolf but a werehog. Sonic the werehog, that didn't sound too bad.

At the early morning, when the sun was just rising, she saw Sonics now familiar hairy Chest right in front of her. She looked up and saw Sonic sleeping next to her peacefully, and next to him was Chip. A good watchdog Sonic was. As the minutes past and the sun rose, Sonic started glowing and a few Seconds later, Sonic was his usual self again. Amy smiled to herself and closed her eyes again. She was at peace and she would always be as long as Sonic was with her, no matter what he looked like.


End file.
